Wedded Bliss
by tmntyyh
Summary: Cid just wanted a nice wedding with his mousy bride and all of his friends to be there. When that does not work in his favor, the blonde is more than willing to end it, but...he was beaten to the punch.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Wedded Bliss

Summary: Cid just wanted a nice wedding with his mousy bride and all of his friends to be there. When that does not work in his favor, the blonde is more than willing to end it, but...he was beaten to the punch.

Warnings: OOC-ness, swearing, smoking, drinking, groping, man-on-man rubbing... Heh, yeah, I went there...

Disclaimer: I own nothing! ...Well, I own mental problems; sue me and you are free to take them away!

Side Note: This is a birthday gift to the wonderful **Aeriths-Rain** (hope I spelled that right, Jennie), whose birthday is tomorrow; and the wonderful **mizperceived** (pretty sure I'm spelling that wrong, boss-lady), whose birthday was yesterday.

* * *

><p>Peering out into the seated group of people, the blonde pilot sucked harder on the filter to his cigarette, hoping to calm his nerves. "He ain't fuckin' there," he hissed before turning to the wedding planner. "Some fat bitch is sittin' in his goddamn seat!" Nodding meekly, the woman flipped through the paperwork on her chart, before showing it to the irate pilot.<p>

"That's Miss Shera's mother," she said nervously as the pilot's blue eyes roamed over the names that were strategically placed in the pews.

"...Why the fuck ain't his name there?" the blonde growled darkly as he turned bright blue eyes onto the woman. Honestly, she had seen many bitchy bridezillas in her day but she had never seen a groom that had such a temper over the seating arrangements. How the meek woman that was the bride was supposed to put up with this dragon of a man was beyond her.

"I-I'm sorry but Miss Shera never put his name on the list and she verified the seating charts." The woman jumped as the stream of expletives that came from the short blonde as he stormed out of the room, leaving the woman trembling there before she moved to sit in a nearby chair. God, he truly was a scary man!

Snarling, the blonde tore off his tie as he stormed over to the reception, stubbing out his cigarette on the white linen that covered the table before having the bartender pour him a glass of whiskey. Downing the drink, the pilot tipped the bartender before heading past the members of Avalanche that were apparently invited to the wedding and making his way to the dressing room. He was about to knock on the door; or break it down, perhaps; when the priest came over and wrapped his arm around the blonde's arm before leading the man out to the altar, the music beginning to play as he smiled at Cid.

So, she was playing him for an idiot, huh? All of her fucking family was there, smiling sweetly like fucking mannequins that could not believe that their precious girl was getting married. The fucking cows. The blonde sneered as he looked at the faces that he did not know. Hell, he only wanted nine fuckers to come to his goddamn wedding: Vincent, Cloud, Tifa, Marlene, Denzel, Nanaki, Yuffie, Barret, and Reeve, who would, without a doubt, bring a gaggle of Cait Siths with him. But, it was Shera's goddamn day and he wanted to have the day be perfect for her. Now, he was truly regretting that fucked up decision. Only eight of his nine guests, excluding the grouping on robotic moogles that sat on Reeve's lap and chattered aimlessly, actually came. He was certain that Vincent would have popped up by now. But, Lady Luck was either menstrual or feeling very bitchy today. He really did not expect something so underhanded and sneaky of the mousy little bitch that he had proposed to. Granted, he was drunk off of his ass and he got the ring from a fucking gumball machine, but it was the principle, damn it!

She fucking did not invite his goddamn best friend!

The bitch invited all of her goddamn distance relatives, her bitch of a mother, and leering aunts, but not the one person he really wanted to come to his goddamn wedding! Hell, he managed to not only get the elusive fucker a phone, but also get him to answer the fucking thing when he called; by using a very devious ringtone, at that; and now she went and undid fucking years of work! Years so slowly prying open the brunette's shell just to catch a glimpse of the fucking pearl hidden underneath before the bastard could clam up on him. Now, now it was like the damn shell had snapped shut and nearly lopped of his goddamn fingers!

Oh, Shera would pay for that shit. There was no fucking way in hell she was going to fuck with Cid Highwind on his goddamn wedding day. He paid for all of that shit and he could tear the fucking carpet out from under her!

Cruel? Perhaps. Mean? Oh, definitely. Worth it? Of course!

He looked over as Shera and her father walked down the aisle, his wife-to-be flashing him a meek and happy smile. The nerve of that bitch. He was tempted to haul off and punch her in the goddamn mouth, break the pretty smile into a million pieces...

"Before we begin," the priest said as he smiled at the happy faces in the church. "Is there anyone here who has a lawful objection as to why these two should not be wedded under the Lord on this day? Let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

"Yeah," Cid said as a dark smirk unfurled across his face. "I got a fuckin' reason."

He rolled his eyes at the dramatic gasps that came from her entire family, and a good portion of Avalanche, even though Yuffie shouted "I knew it! You owe me fifty gil, Reeve!" over them all.

"Shera, yer a beautiful woman, don't get me wrong," he said as he took her hand. "But yer a shifty little bitch an' I ain't marryin' ya. Would rather spoon with Reno of the fuckin' Turks every night of my goddamn life then spend the rest of my days with ya."

"...That is cruel," a voice commented from the left of the pilot.

"Ain't fuckin' talkin' to ya, pal," Cid snapped as he waved his hand in dismissal at the voice.

"Matters not, Chief," the voice replied smugly. "Besides, I do not believe that the groom can object to the wedding. An outsider, however..." as the voice trailed off, the blonde spun around to grin at the sight of the leather-clad and cloaked gunner that painfully stood out amongst the rows of people dressed formally.

"Speak of the devil," the blonde said before quickly making his way to the brunette and clapping him on the back. "How ya been?"

"...Apparently, a lot better than you," the ex-Turk teased before he was pulled into a tight hug, breathing deeply as he took in the scent of the pilot's cologne and the feel of his warm muscles flush against his own. Looking to the priest that stared at them in bewilderment, the brunette pierced him with his dark red eyes, "...Needless to say, I firmly object to this wedding, father." He smirked at how the priest nodded before scrambling away from the altar. "...You did not invite me, Chief."

"Thought ya were already fuckin' invited," the blonde countered, grunting when his crotch was firmly grabbed.

"...Mm, I do believe you owe me one..."

"Heh, fer gettin' ya to save me from a drunken mistake of a weddin' or fer not savin' ya a front row seat at it?" the blonde teased.

Leaning down, the brunette murmured darkly in his ear as his gloved fingers massaged the blonde's cock through the fabric of his tuxedo, "Come Hell or high water, Chief, I will always be ready to help you out."

Cid moaned softly as he wrapped his arm around the brunette's waist, making the ex-Turk chuckled darkly in amusement and lust at his next words, "I fuckin' choose cum over Hell an' high water, Val."

Review to let me know what you thought. Also, should I add a smut-filled second chapter or leave it as a short one-shot?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Wedded Bliss

Summary: Cid just wanted a nice wedding with his mousy bride and all of his friends to be there. When that does not work in his favor, the blonde is more than willing to end it, but...he was beaten to the punch.

Warnings: OOC-ness, swearing, smoking, drinking, groping, man-on-man rubbing... Heh, yeah, I went there...

Disclaimer: I own nothing! ...Well, I own mental problems; sue me and you are free to take them away!

Side Note: The continuation of this because your lovely reviews made me feel guilty for not putting up smut.

* * *

><p>Piercing red eyes narrowed as he watched the quaint house in Rocket Town become enveloped with visitors. Sure, Cid Highwind was a popular man in the rural town after the Meteor and Remnants Incidents, even before that if you were so inclined to believe a word that came from his grinning mouth. Sure, it had felt good to be of assistance again; saving the Turks from a fate worse than death and standing beside the blonde Captain as they watched their former leader and friend battle against Sephiroth's legacy. Yet, it was a short-lived pride as the group quickly scattered back to different ends of the planet. Sure, he had requested that the pilot drop him off in Nibelheim, and sure, the stocky man vehemently refused, but he eventually wound up back in the haunted manor, sitting on top of the dust-covered lid to his coffin for thirty years, wondering whether or not he would actually seal himself into the tomb and resume his eternal atonement.<p>

He had climbed back inside, insisting that it was the right thing to do; to give up all pretenses of friendship that he had with his comrades and return to his nightmares in an attempt to atone for failing Lucrecia, her unborn child, and his own father, Grimoire. Yet, his nightmares had vanished, leaving him with flashes of the gruff pilot; his bright smile, quirky grin, his cheery demeanor... He could honestly say that he was grateful to see that the pilot had retired his flight scarf and jacket in favor of a tight, blue shirt that clung to him like a second skin. Everyone in Avalanche, with the exception of Cait Sith, Nanaki, and himself, had gotten new wardrobes. Tifa had even cut her ridiculously long hair. He had yet to make any such changes even with Yuffie and Marlene's prodding. It was more than an attachment to the leather outfit that he was left by Lucrecia. She had figured the clothes to be in his style while Hojo was more content to let him lie naked in a coffin after the experiments. No, he continued to wear them because of Cid.

Everything wound up back to the blonde pilot when he thought about it. Usually, the man was completely plastered and Vincent had to pry him out of inn bars and back to their shared room when the blonde man would make comments about his appearance; from how he thought the brunette looked hot in tight leather, to the way he gripped the red fabric of his cloak in an attempt to steady himself, even to his confession about how powerful guns made him feel weak in the knees. The ex-Turk was adamant about keeping his appearance the way that it was.

Hell, the other members of Avalanche came across an old picture of himself as a Turk and had rambled for hours about how he should cut his hair back to the short length and wear nice clothes and shoes instead of his socially awkward ensemble. Vincent was even beginning to consider it until Cid came stumbling out of his tent, grumbling about how he had to piss and that they needed to leave the "poor fucker" alone because he looked "damn fine right now instead of looking like some goddamn pretty-boy that is probably more concerned with shinin' shoes than makin' sure our asses ain't chopped off!' To hear such an odd compliment from the blonde not only left him confused for a while, it solidified his belief that the pilot might have had a crush on him.

A few more days of pleasant dreams and sticky leathers had ended his attempts at returning to his slumber. Vincent had climbed back out of the coffin before making his way out of the dusty basement and out of the dark manor. He was grateful that it was night as he departed from the desolate building and made his way across the Nibel mountains that separated Nibelheim from Rocket Town. Sitting a bit away from the town, the gunner kept his eyes on the quiet house with the large hangar in the backyard.

Days passed as he watched the blonde pilot assisting his neighbors and the citizens of the quaint town before returning to the house and working out in the back for hours the heading inside of the house. Through the windows of the house, he could easily made out the frustrated movements from the pilot as he screamed at the mousy brunette woman that he lived with. It was not until three weeks later that Vincent began to notice that something was off; Cid was arguing with her less, smoking more, and drinking heavier. A woman that the ex-Turk had not seen before had begun frequenting the house, often speaking to Shera and gesturing her hands around the backyard.

After a few weeks of watching the ongoing activities, Vincent was able to figure out that they were planning a wedding. He felt the pit of his stomach drop when the whole thing was set up and people began to take their seats; even members of Avalanche had their own seats. Pulling out his phone, he frowned at the messages that he received; none of them were from Cid Highwind. Crimson eyes narrowed at the man as he paced in his tux, looking out at the crowd before turning his fury onto the woman who had planned the wedding. He was clearly left out of the wedding and it left him feeling quite unsettled. The eccentric man was perhaps the only person in their group that he felt the closest to. Yet, he had been left out of the proceedings.

He quirked his eyebrow at the destructive behavior of the blonde pilot; he was surely going to explode if no one stepped in to placate him. Sighing to himself, the tall brunette made his way down to the ceremony, listening as the pilot ranted as calmly as he could at the mousy bride-to-be.

"Shera, yer a beautiful woman, don't get me wrong," Cid said as he gently took her hand in his. "But yer a shifty little bitch an' I ain't marryin' ya. Would rather spoon with Reno of the fuckin' Turks every night of my goddamn life then spend the rest of my days with ya."

"...That is cruel," Vincent commented with a slight smirk, feeling pride at the pilot's behavior. Was he defending his lack of an invitation?

"Ain't fuckin' talkin' to ya, pal," the blonde snapped in irritation while he waved his hand in dismissal, obviously not noticing exactly who it was that he was speaking to. Then again, the pilot would probably speak to him in the same way; the Chief did not care for pretenses or formalities.

"Matters not, Chief," Vincent replied smugly. "Besides, I do not believe that the groom can object to the wedding. An outsider, however..." Cid spun around quickly before flashing the taller man a grin that could have blinded normal humans.

"Speak of the devil," he said before quickly making his way to the brunette and clapping him firmly on the back, nearly making the ex-Turk pitch forward from the force. "How ya been?"

"...Apparently, a lot better than you," the ex-Turk teased before he was pulled into a tight hug, breathing deeply as he took in the scent of the pilot's cologne and the feel of his warm muscles flush against his own. Gods, he smelled wonderful; the gunner did not want to let go of him, he just wanted to bury his face into the soft looking, golden hair and drink in all of the blonde's scents. Looking to the priest that stared at them in bewilderment, the brunette pierced him with his dark red eyes, feeling pleasure at the way that the clergyman's body trembled while he stared at him in fear. "...Needless to say, I firmly object to this wedding, father," the gunner said, smirking at how the priest nodded before hastily scrambling away from the altar. "...You did not invite me, Chief."

"Thought ya were already fuckin' invited," the blonde countered, grunting when his crotch was firmly grabbed. Vincent looked down at him with hungry eyes as he massaged the pilot's clothed cock firmly. It was a leap of faith that human felt more than just friendship towards him; all of the quick glances and comments, the incessant questions about his life and plans, the random compliments and terms of affection that were thrown his way... All of it finally made sense in the brunette's head: Cid Highwind was testing the waters to see if there was any chance that he was interested in a relationship. It explained why after two months of getting constant messages after returning to Nibelheim, the calls and messages became less frequent.

"...Mm, I do believe you owe me one..."

"Heh, fer gettin' ya to save me from a drunken mistake of a weddin' or fer not savin' ya a front row seat at it?" the blonde teased.

Leaning down, the brunette murmured darkly in his ear as his gloved fingers massaged the blonde's cock through the fabric of his tuxedo, voice a dark growl as pulled the man closer by his grip on the front of his pants. "Come Hell or high water, Chief, I will always be ready to help you out."

Cid moaned softly as he wrapped his arm around the brunette's waist, making the ex-Turk chuckled darkly in amusement and lust at his next words, "I fuckin' choose cum over Hell an' high water, Val."

"Is that so?" the brunette teased before looking out at the group; Shera's guests looking aghast and disgusted at them while their comrades were grinning and clapping, or in Yuffie's and Shera's cases: sobbing uncontrollably. Turning his attention back to the blonde man, Vincent began to walk away while keeping his grip on the pilot's crotch. Given the stance that the man usual took while running, keeping up with him should be no problem. He lead the shorter man out to the hangar, kicking the door open before walking inside and slamming the blonde man against the door once it swung shut. "Did you ever once think of just coming out and saying that you liked me?" he growled darkly before lifting the blonde off of the ground and slamming their lips together, hands gripping the pilot's upper arms tightly.

A lewd groan came from the shorter man that eagerly kissed back, licking his lips when the brunette pulled back slightly. "Thought 'bout it but I've seen the way ya treat the brat so I decided against it," Cid mumbled before wrapping a leg around the gunner's waist. "This our first date?" the pilot teased as he pressed his body against the brunette's firmly. "On my weddin' day an' everythin'? Ya know, I don't usually go all the way durin' first dates..." the twinkling mischief in the pilot's eyes led Vincent to think otherwise and brought up darker thoughts. Had the blonde been sleeping with other people on their first date together? Was he sleeping with Shera? A possessive streak ran through the brunette's body, making his blood pump in a fury. No one was going to touch what was now his. "Ya still there, Val?"

"Vincent," the ex-Turk growled before plundering the pilot's mouth with his tongue. Setting the shorter man on the ground, the brunette quickly pulled and tore off all of the blonde's clothes before unfastening the front of his own pants and pulling himself out of his pants. "Do you have a condom on you?"

"Nah," Cid said with a shrug of his shoulders. Vincent's jealousy grew stronger at the assumption that the blonde was having unprotected sex with Shera. What would he do if the pilot had impregnated her? Well, a dark part of him reasoned, he could easily make sure that the unborn child would not make it to term and that the brunette woman found herself in a heap at the bottom of a set of stairs. "Ain't like ya get lucky on yer weddin' day, right?"

Pushing aside his jealous rage, the brunette focused on the blonde man that was standing naked in front of him. "Indeed," he muttered before kissing the pilot's parted lips, slipping his tongue into the other man's mouth as he lifted him off of his feet once more. "Do you have any lubrication with you, Chief?"

"If yer thinkin' that I'm runnin' 'round boffin' people all willy-fuckin'-nilly, yer far off, Val!"

"...Vincent."

"Val!"

"So you have no sources of lubrication here?" the brunette murmured softly into the blonde man's ear before leaning over and running his tongue across the outer shell slowly as he rubbed his body against the smaller man's firmly. "Not even engine lubrication?"

"Ngh..." the pilot moaned as he tilted his head to give the taller man more room to work with, blue eyes fluttering at the sensuality of the act. "That shit's dirty an' there ain't no way in hell I'm fuckin' ya with dirty grease, Val."

"Oh?" the ex-Turk whispered against the blonde's ear. "Did you actually think that you would be the one to be doing the fucking out of the both of us?" A dark chuckle filled his ears, making the stocky man shudder at the lust-filled, taunting laughter that lead him to believe that the taller man specifically had other plans. "Then this will hurt in more ways that one," he murmured against the pilot's lips before lining himself against the shorter man's dry, un-stretched entrance and pressing him down hard, letting gravity assist him in forcing his cock into the smaller man's body.

A thick groan came from the other man as he clenched against the barely slick flesh that was pushing against his intimate regions. The amount of fluids that had dribbled down the brunette's impressive length left much to be desired in the form of preparation. A deep grunt filled the air between them when the thick head of the gunner's cock forced its way into the pilot's dry body, the rough friction drawing a loud growl from the brunette who slammed their lips together while Cid wrapped his legs around the brunette's waist and ground his teeth together in an attempt to lessen the pain of being stretched open suddenly.

Giving the pilot time to adjust to the intrusion in his body, Vincent gently pressed soft kisses along the pilot's neck. Judging from the tight heat that clamped down around the tip of his cock, the gunner could feel a possessive pride swelling in his chest; Cid had not been taken before. He could feel a bit of warm fluid trickling down his length from where their bodies had met. Paying it no more, the brunette tried to push himself in deeper, grunting when his cock would not go in any farther. A snarl emanated from his throat as he gripped the blonde's arms tighter, using his grip and his strength to aid him in slamming the rest of his engorged cock into the tight heat in one thrust.

A primal scream filled Vincent's ears as blunt nails dug into his lower back, blinding heat wrapped tight around his body as though it was trying to suffocate his cock. His sharp ears picked up the sound of liquid hitting the ground, surmising that he had torn the smaller man open in his haste to fill the untainted body that he was pressed against. "Just relax," the gunner murmured softly against the pilot's lips before gently kissing him, feeling relief when the blonde began to eagerly kiss back. Taking that as a sign that he was ready for more, the gunner tightened his grip on the pilot's arms, blood welling up when the sharp talons on his left hand easily cut through the muscled flesh. Blood trickled down the pilot's arm, the scent filling the brunette's nostrils and causing his demons to stir.

Energy surged through Vincent's body as his demons vied for control over his body. Snarling darkly, he began to rock his hips vigorously, filling Cid's bleeding opening repeatedly as the scent of his blood filled his mind. Thunderous moans filled the air as the pain that was in the aviator's mind was quickly overtaken by the pleasure that filled his nerves when the brunette pumped his hips just right. Electric pleasure fried his brain as he began goading the ex-Turk for more than he was getting. Growling, the demonic man began to fuck the human for all he was worth. He was given audience to a wonderful sight of the blonde squirming and moaning lewdly as best as he could while being pinned to the hangar's door. The brunette could feel a liquid heat pooling in his abdomen as his balls tightened and swelled, his body telling him that he was getting closer to his own climax. Not wanting to be the first one the breach the edge, the taller man began to aim solely for the pilot's prostate, gaining pleasure from every grunt that slipped from the younger man's lips, the man becoming more and more vocal with every thrust.

The ex-Turk smirked when the pilot tossed his head back in a shattering scream, head slamming against the metal door as his cum splattered between their bodies. Grunting as the blonde's body clamped down sporadically around his pulsating cock, Vincent managed a few more pumps of his hips before the throbbing heat milked his release from his cock. Breathing heavily, the gunner pressed his lips against the smaller man's, reveling in the way that he gasped for breath while sweat clung to his skin and hair, face flushed with pleasure. Pulling back, the brunette watched as the flushed man grinned brilliantly at him before winking. Chuckling, the brunette slowly slid the blonde man off of his softening cock, ducking his head behind the tall collar of his cloak and smirking at the wide stance that the man made as blood and semen leaked down his inner thighs.

"Laugh it up, Val!" the blonde snapped without true malice while punching the brunette in the shoulder with his bleeding arm. "We'll see how well ya fuckin' walk after bein' fucked bareback an' unprepared!"

"Hm, is that so?" the brunette teased knowingly.

"Ya bet yer ass, Val!"

"...Vincent."

"Fuck ya!"

"The only one getting fucked around here," the brunette said as he leaned down before slapping the pilot's tender ass sharply, making the stocky man jerk and grit his teeth. "Is you, Chief."

Review to let me know what you thought.

Will there be another chapter? No.  
>Was the smut scene written to the the best of my extent? Not a chance.<br>Were all of the hole plotted? I highly doubt it.

Thanks for reviewing:

**Aeriths-Rain**: Indeed; you're welcome! I hope you had a happy birthday!

**MayaDarkling**: Heh, sometimes, she just pisses me off...as she does with Cid, I'm sure.

**mizperceived**: Ha! I'm sure Cid doesn't feel that way; he's into tall, dark, gun-firing, som'bitches... Sounds kind of like Tseng, no? He be smut, oh loverly (late) birthday girl!

**Dreadful Virtue**: Heh, indeed! Thanks!

**TerrorThatLurksInYerBathtub X3**: Heh, she had it coming!

**ABNORMAL2110**: Heh, Vincent has too much class for that! ...Cid, however... Yeah, Cid would do it on the cake if given the opportunity... Heh...

**talinsquall**: Heh, well, I was planning on doing both (with naked grabby-grabby). Thanks for reviewing.

**Sir Shirkin**: Heh, it comes covered in a white cream! ...Ha...

**Teeties**: Indeed!

**anna'azure**: Aww, here is more smut!

**carbonitedoubleohneg**: Heh, here's more.

**stiel-luver**: Uhh...because I did not know if people wanted more? Here you go!


End file.
